


Actions and Consequences

by acaawesomepitches8



Category: Anna Kendrick - Fandom, Brittany Snow - Fandom, Pitch Perfect, Sendrick, bechloe - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaawesomepitches8/pseuds/acaawesomepitches8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca’s strange hours and work focus have left Chloe feeling lonely and forgotten. Beca comes home one morning to discover Chloe tried to cope by sleeping someone else. Beca must decided if she wants to forgive Chloe or move on, and Chloe tries her best to convince Beca that she is sorry and it was a one time deal. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions and Consequences

Beca walked into the apartment, flung her keys onto the small kitchen table, and flopped down on the couch face first. She sighed letting out all her exhaustion in one long exhale. She relaxed, but then she noticed that there was no Chloe sitting on her poking her in the side trying to get her to sit up and talk, or kissing her up her neck trying to get her in the mood to fool around.  
Beca had worked 55 hour weeks for the past two weeks, and had been averaging about 40 hours a week for the past several months before that. The hours were insane, Beca knew that, but the project with this new up and coming artist would be worth the time she put in. Chloe and Beca had been arguing about Beca’s crazy work schedule this whole week, and the night before they had a big fight before Beca left for work.  
Chloe said that she felt that Beca always put her job before their relationship. Beca argued that wasn’t true, that Chloe meant the world to her, but right now her career was hitting the ground running and she was just going to have to deal with her being gone a little bit longer. Chloe asked if that wasn’t true how come they had had to cancel three date nights and two trips to visit Aubrey. Beca stumbled for words at that point, and before she could find a good retort, Chloe said, “I want my girlfriend back. Because right now, I have this person living in my apartment, sleeping on my girlfriends side of the bed, but it isn’t Beca, at least not the Beca I fell in love with. Because the Beca I know, the one I love, she wouldn’t leave me alone, blow off our plans together, and not listen to me when I have something important to tell her. Did you know I lost my job two days ago? No, of course not because when I called you crying trying to tell you, you told me that you didn’t have time to listen because your boss had been on your back all day. I tried to tell you yesterday when you came home, but all you wanted to do was sleep. You and I haven’t slept together or had any fun in a month. I don’t know where my Becs is, but she isn’t you.” And then Chloe turned and shut herself in the bedroom, and Beca zoomed out the door to work.

Beca sat up, “Chloe?” She waited, but there was no answer. “Chlo? Are you home?” Beca grunted in frustration as she got off the couch. “Chloe, listen… I know you’re mad and I was an ass, but I’m home, and I think we should talk about-” Beca stopped mid-sentence. She was frozen solid. Her heart instantly ached and it felt like it was breaking. Her voice was barley above a whisper, “Chloe?”

Chloe laid on her stomach naked, her hair disheveled,  and the sheets of their bed were wrapped around a stranger. Beca, still frozen, felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t breathe, and she couldn’t peel her eyes away from the girl who held her heart. The girl who had just smashed it into hundreds of little pieces. She choked out her words louder. “Oh my god, Chloe!”

This time the words made Chloe jolt up straight and pull the sheets from the stranger to wrap around herself. “Oh, Beca… Beca… I’m so- Beca, wait… Please, don’t walk away, just wait!”

Hearing Chloe’s voice made it real. It made the situation unfreeze and Beca wanted nothing more than to run away and try to forget what she had just seen. She bolted for her keys and heard Chloe clambering out of the bed trying to stop her. “Beca! Please, don’t.. don’t leave, just please, let me explain.”

She grabbed Beca’s wrist and Beca wheeled around and yelled through her tears, “Explain what Chlo? That just because I hadn’t been around lately, that just because I have been working my ass off to kick start my career and I’ve kinda been hateful and screwy that you thought it would be okay for you to go out and find someone to be your temporary fuck buddy? I don’t want to hear it, Chloe! I don’t want to hear it!” She pulled her arm from Chloe’s grip and turned to go out the door.

She ran to the car, threw the key in the ignition, and squalled tires as she drove off. She drove for about ten minutes, but she pulled over in the parking lot of the old abandoned drug store. She was crying so hard she couldn’t see where she was going. She through the car door open and hit her knees, she screamed and she cried. She heaved, coughed, and gagged. She tried hard to catch her breath. She just saw Chloe, the person it had taken her so long to trust, so long to express her feelings to, she saw her in bed with some strange man. In their bed. Wrapped up in the sheets that they had spent 45 minutes picking out together at Bed, Bath, and Beyond. She felt so nauseous. What little food was in her system was about to come up. She couldn’t hold it back, so she threw up and then sat back resting against her car crying even more. She pulled her phone out of her pocket. She had 23 missed calls and 38, no, 39 text messages all from Chloe. She ignored them and sent a text to the friend who was closest to town.

Twenty minutes later, Jesse pulled up. His face grew alarmed as he stepped out of his vehicle and saw Beca crying and still sitting a little too close to her vomit. “My God, Beca, are you okay? What’s going on?” He went to her and helped her to her feet. She couldn’t answer him. She couldn’t stop crying. She felt like her heart was shattering. It physically ached. She gripped and grabbed at her chest. Jesse stared at her, unsure of what to do. Beca fought back her tears long enough to say, “Chloe… cheated…”

“Wait, what? Chloe cheated? With who? Are you sure? How do you know?”

Beca’s voice rose, “What do you mean am I sure?! I fucking saw her, naked in our bed with some fucking guy!”

Jesse stuck out his arms and pulled his friend in for a hug, “Okay, okay… Just… try, please, just try to calm down…” Jesse helped Beca settle down her breathing, finally got her to stop crying and convinced her to go back to his place and talk about things.

 

Chloe sat and stared at the door. She collapsed into the chair she was sitting in as soon as Beca slammed the door shut. She hadn’t moved and it had been two hours. The guy, who Chloe didn’t even know the name of, had gotten dressed and awkwardly slipped out the door about five minutes after the big commotion. Chloe felt dirty. Ashamed. She tried to remember why she thought it was a good idea. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she was going through a lot, and Beca hadn’t been there for her. She had told her she didn’t have time for her, and that hurt Chloe. It cut her deep. She was just so lonely, hurt, and sad. She wasn’t thinking clearly to begin with, and then she made the poor decision to add alcohol on top of things. The guy approached her, he was sweet, and he acted interested in Chloe’s life and problems which was the attention she was craving. The next thing she knew, she was back in the apartment, taking off clothes, and being shoved onto the bed. Now, she was staring at the door hoping and praying and willing Beca to walk back in.

Beca meant everything to Chloe. She loved her more than she had ever loved anyone or anything, and it was killing her to know what she had done to her. She was hurting the girl that she made a promise to herself to protect from emotional and physical harm. Beca wasn’t answering her phone calls or text messages. Chloe was at a loss. She didn’t know what to do. She called Aubrey. Aubrey answered and said she would be over soon. Several hours had passed and the only thing Chloe had done was finally let her tears spill down her face. She hadn’t moved from her chair and hadn’t taken her eyes off the door. She heard a knock. “It’s open.”

Aubrey walked in and was taken aback to see Chloe sitting in the chair, tear stained, and wrapped in a bedsheet. “Hey.”

“Hey” Chloe felt tears welling up in her eyes again.

“Get up.” Chloe looked up confused. “Get up, Chloe. Now.” Chloe stood. “Go run a bath, get in it, and soak. I’m going to be fixing dinner. Go, Chloe.” Chloe did what she was told. When she came back from taking her bath, Aubrey had set the table and was waiting for Chloe to sit down.

Chloe did and she started picking around at the food on her plate. “So, are you going to tell me what happened?”

Chloe paused for a few moments, but then she let the words flow out of her. She explained Beca’s strange hours, the plan canceling, the loneliness, the job loss, and the arguing. She explained it all and Aubrey sat listening intently. 

When she was finished, Aubrey stretched her hand across the table and grabbed Chloe’s. “I’m sorry, Chloe. I’m sorry about your job…” She let go of her hand and her sympathetic body language shifted. “Are you an idiot, Chlo? Are you completely insane?” Chloe stared at her, dumbfounded. “What? Did you expect me to automatically be on your side? Here’s how this is works. I’m not picking sides. I’m calling it like I see it. You are both my friends and I think you have both screwed up here, but Beca isn’t here, so I’m going to tell you how you screwed up. You love Beca. I don’t doubt that for a second. You loved her from the moment you saw her wandering around the Activities Fair. You waited so long for her. You were so patient. You spent so long just waiting for her to notice you and when she finally did recognize you in that way, you waited forever for her to work up the courage to admit that she loved you too, and after you guys got together, you were perfect. You guys were walking around holding hands and making everyone else sick to their stomach. Beca was so into you that she was doing the whole public display of affection thing. She loved you, so much and you loved her so much. So why, Chloe? Why would you risk ending something you had wanted so hard and waited so long for? You know how hard it is for her to trust, and she gave you everything. She trusted you with the deepest, darkest, and most vulnerable parts of herself. Chloe, what the hell were you thinking?”

Chloe slammed her fists down on the table, “I don’t know! I don’t know what I was thinking, okay? I was just so mad and frustrated and lonely. I felt like she was threw with me… Over me… I felt like her job was more fulfilling for her than I was. I wasn’t thinking. I wasn’t using my head. I’m so stupid. She’s never going to forgive me. She’s never coming back, and I don’t think I can handle that!” Chloe burst into tears.

Aubrey got up and came around the table to hug her. “You’re not stupid, Chloe… You’re not… You made a mistake, a huge one, but Beca loves you. So much. She could come back. You can get her to come back. You can get her to do anything.”

 

Beca had worn the same pair of jeans for almost two weeks and was cycling through Jesse’s old t-shirts. Today she was going to meet Chloe to talk. She was nervous. She didn’t know how she was going to react to seeing her. She couldn’t get the image of Chloe and that man out of her head. It made her sick to her stomach just thinking about it. Jesse came down the stairs and was about to head out the door to work when he stopped, “Hey, how you feeling?”

Beca shook her head as she was folding up the blankets she used to cover up on the couch. “I don’t know. Honestly, Jesse, I don’t know if I can do this…”

He crossed over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, “Beca, let me ask you something. Before she did this, how much did you love her?”

“More than I’ve ever loved anything or anyone. Sometimes I wasn’t good at showing it, but I did.”

“And now? How much do you love her now?”

Beca stared at him. These were questions that before she met Chloe she would’ve never had to answer. She would’ve never been okay with answering them, but over the course of the last five years, Chloe had changed her. She had made her more comfortable with feelings and expressing emotions. She had made her trust, which had taken Beca almost two years to do fully. Chloe made her cheerful. Not all the time, but there were moments when Beca would let go of worrying about what everyone else was thinking and she would look at Chloe and get caught up in how beautiful and sweet she is and Beca would find herself doing happy, cheesy things like taking candid pictures of Chloe, when she wasn’t paying attention, with her vintage Polaroid camera. Beca had a whole shoe box full of pictures of Chloe under the bed at the apartment.  Chloe had changed her. For the better. But she had also hurt her badly. Beca hadn’t really slept all week, and had only drank enough water to keep her body functioning and as for food, she couldn’t bring herself to work up an appetite. She had never been this miserable and heartbroken. She hadn’t worked on a mix. In fact, she hadn’t even bothered to get her laptop out of the car. She was broken and betrayed, and wasn’t sure that there was any undoing that. “I love her, Jesse. As much as I did two weeks ago, but I don’t think I can trust her anymore, and I can’t be with someone I can’t trust.”

Jesse nodded and pulled Beca in for a quick hug, “Just remember, what she did was wrong, and there is no excuse for it, but she welcomed you back every time you walked out on her or the Bellas and she never stopped loving you. Not once. You just have to think about whether a love as passionate and deep as your love with Chloe is worth giving up on.” He turned and walked out the door. Beca sat down on the couch and looked up at the clock. She had three more hours before she met Chloe. That was three hours for her to stress out and contemplate what she was going to say.

Chloe saw Beca enter the restaurant and she stood so she could find their table. When Beca saw her, she paused and almost looked like she wanted to turn and run out the door, but her face sobered and she walked over to the table with confidence. Chloe suddenly felt her face flush, and she couldn’t swallow because of the huge lump that had formed in her throat. “Beca, thank you for agreeing to this…” Beca didn’t say anything, she just half nodded and took her seat. “So, um… How have you been?”

Chloe was finding Beca’s face hard to read. She seemed irritated. She stared at her with one eyebrow raised, but finally answered, “I’ve been better.”

Chloe looked down at her hands. Beca’s hard looks were making her feel like a child being scolded. “Oh.. Well, that’s… um…”

Beca cut her off, “Chloe, let’s just talk about what we came to discuss and stop the small talk. I can’t take it.”

She nodded, “Right… Beca, I know that saying this isn’t going to fix anything… but I really am truly sorry. I know that is no excuse for what I’ve done, but I am. I am so sorry, and if I could go back and fix it I would. I miss you. So damn much. I don’t want to be without you. This probably all sounds like the some cliché bull crap, but that’s because I don’t really know what else to say. I want you back. I want to wake up to your snoring in the mornings. I want you to play with my hair until I fall asleep as we lay on the couch watching old movies. I want to hear you singing in the shower to your favorite songs. I want to have to carefully pull your laptop off your chest when you’ve fallen asleep while working on a new mix. I want to hear you laughing a little too loudly when you have your headphones on and you’re watching something on YouTube. I want to love you and support you through your career. I know I was jealous of how much time you were spending at work, and that was so stupid and petty,” her voice was shaky and pleading, “But I’m over it. I understand that you were busy and that you were working hard on making a name for yourself, and I was being such an ass and a terrible girlfriend, but I’ll do better! That guy meant nothing to me. Nothing. Especially compared to you… I am lost and empty without you, and I didn’t just realize that because you left, I was missing you even when you were there because while you present in the house, your mind was elsewhere. I’ve been missing you for a long time now. Beca, I want you back. The you I met at Barden, the you I was co-captain with, the you that I spent all day apartment shopping with, the you who knows me inside and out, the you who knows I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m and idiot and I’m rambling, and I’m sorry. I just… I want you home, Beca. Please, just come home. I want you home… I’m sorry…” Chloe had reached across the table and was gripping Beca’s arm tightly. Her eyes had filled with tears and she was biting her lower lip hard trying not to let them fall.

Beca’s jaw was clenched. She had prepared a whole speech in her head. She came with the intentions of telling Chloe off, but the moment she saw her when she walked through the door, Beca’s mind had been whirling. She was full of so many different emotions. She was angry. She was angry at Chloe for breaking her trust and for hurting her, and she was mad at herself for still loving Chloe despite what she had done.   
She was scared of going back to Chloe because what if she did it again? She was also scared of not being with Chloe. She loved who she was when they were together. She was happy and felt so complete. She hated how empty she felt without Chloe. She hated how dependent she had become on someone else. Everything she felt seemed to be a double-edged sword, and it seemed to Beca that she was getting cut no matter how the situation played out. “I didn’t mean to leave you alone so much, and I’m sorry I got so caught up in myself and made you think I forgot about you. But you slept with someone else, Chloe. You brought a stranger into our home. You cheated on me. I don’t know how I’m supposed to just forgive you for that and forget it happened…”

Her gripped tightened, “No, no… You aren’t supposed to forget. I don’t expect you to do that. I’m just asking for another chance. I made a mistake, Becs… I’m human. A terrible, disgusting, moronic human, but human none the less. Everyone screws up… Some people just make bigger mistakes than others.”

“Yeah, and with bigger mistakes come bigger consequences. I love you, Chloe. I can’t deny that and I don’t want to. I love you. But, I don’t trust you, and I don’t know how long it’ll take for me to do that again.” Beca started to pull away.

“Beca, all I’m asking is for a second chance. I don’t expect things to instantly be okay between us. I know it doesn’t work that way. But I love you, and I was listening very closely just now, and you just said that you love me, and you wouldn’t have showed up if there wasn’t a part of you that didn’t want this to work. Look. I’ll sleep on the couch. You can have the bed. I don’t care, I just care about you and me working it out. I’m not giving up on us, and I don’t think you are either…”

Beca shook her head trying to make sense of the situation. She looked across the table at the girl she had fallen so hard for. Beca couldn’t help but to feel butterflies in her stomach every time she looked into those bright blue eyes. Beca could see how sorry Chloe was. She could see how desperate she was to make things right. The old Beca, the Pre-Chloe Beca, wouldn’t have even shown up today. She wouldn’t even be considering forgiveness. Beca really had come a long way and the fact that she showed up proved that she really cared about Chloe and the relationship that they had built. Beca sighed and stood up. Chloe’s face held a look of fright. She looked like she was ready to burst into tears at any second. “Beca… Please… Don’t go…” She was sniffling and she was ringing her hands together nervously.

Beca reached out her hand to Chloe, “Come on. Let’s talk more at home…” Chloe smiled briefly and then the tears started falling, but she put her hand in Beca’s and they walked out heading toward their apartment. “You don’t have to sleep on the couch. But I am being serious when I say we are getting a new mattress before I’m sleeping in there.” Chloe squeezed her hand to acknowledge Beca’s request. “You’re not the only one who needs to be sorry. This is my fault too. I failed you first, and I’m going to do better. I’m going to make more time for you. I do love you, Chlo.”

“I love you too, Becs.”


End file.
